Great Is the Mystery of Faith
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: One Shot: Emma and Olivia are united in their sadness and Hope.


_Olivia's eyes fluttered shut at the soft caress of Natalia's fingertips to her cheek. _

"_Natalia" she breathed out as she forced her eyes open to gaze at the younger woman in front of her. _

"_Shh" Natalia soothed, her fingers ghosting a trail to Olivia's lips "it's okay..." she smiled showing the dimples that Olivia had grown to love so much "I love you"_

_Olivia was about to reply when she noticed Natalia's expression darken considerably "Natalia?"_

_The young Latina woman stepped back "I'm sorry"_

"_Sorry?" Olivia questioned grasping Natalia's hands tightly "Why are you sorry? Natalia?"_

_Natalia shook her head and Olivia noticed the obvious gleam of tears in her eyes. Her hands were left empty as the other woman pulled almost roughly away from her. _

"_I'm so sorry..." with that last comment Natalia turned and began to walk away. _

"_Natalia?!" Olivia exclaimed as she followed her. When she noticed that the distance between them only seemed to be getting larger she picked up speed until she was running "Natalia?! Wait, Na..." she tripped suddenly and landed on the grass covered ground with a solid thump. Natalia glanced back over her shoulder but didn't slow down. _

"_Don't leave me!" Olivia yelled tearfully to her love's retreating back. She watched as Natalia seemed to fade into the distance._

"_NATALIA?!" Olivia screamed as sobs wracked her body. The older woman's heart wrenching sobs increased as she leant forward until her forehead pressed against the ground. _

---

Olivia shot bolt upright in bed and glanced frantically around the room, sobs still echoing around her head "Natalia?!" her expression dropped and she slumped back against the pillows as she recalled the past few days. She lifted a hand to her cheek not at all surprised to find that they were damp just as they had been every night since Natalia had left. She frowned realising that the sobbing that was echoing around her head wasn't the remnants of the recurring dream but rather actual sobbing from the next room.

"Emma" Olivia whispered to herself as she lunged out of the bed and towards the door, almost falling over herself in her hurry to get to her daughter. She stopped short as she reached the young girls room. Emma lay on the bed half buried under her covers clutching at a picture which Olivia could just make out through the dark. The picture Emma had taken with her timer. Olivia stepped backward out of the room for a moment to compose herself before she moved further into the room.

"Em?" she whispered as she approached her daughter's bed. When Emma offered no response Olivia lowered herself onto the bed and gathered her sobbing daughter in her arms. Emma instantly buried her face in Olivia's shoulder and clung to her for dear life.

"Shhh" Olivia soothed as she rocked comfortingly back and forth "its okay Baby..."

Emma's sobs quickly turned to quiet sniffles and occasional hiccups "I miss Natalia"

Olivia clenched her eyes shut and tightened her embrace on her daughter "I know Em, I do too"

Emma pulled back slightly to look at Olivia but remained in the circle of her mother's arms "Why did she leave us Mommy?"

Olivia gulped solidly against the lump in her throat "I don't know Honey"

Emma's expression crumbled once again into sadness and Olivia felt like kicking herself because of her uncomforting answer.

"Emma..." she started hesitantly.

Emma wiped roughly at her eyes and crawled out of Olivia's embrace "Why would she leave us?" she questioned as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"I don't know why Em" Olivia answered as she lay down next to Emma and pulled her close. She pushed back her own tears as her thoughts wandered to Natalia.

"Do you think I did something and...That's why she left?" Emma asked in a whisper, her innocent eyes sparkling with tears and pain "Did she stop loving us?"

If her heart wasn't already shattered into a million jagged pieces Olivia swore that it would have broken at her daughter's pain.

"No!" she exclaimed instantly her own voice cracking through tears "She could never EVER stop loving you Em!"

"But...But If she loved us..." Emma responded as tears rolled down her cheeks "She wouldn't have left right? She would want to be with us"

"I don't know" Olivia responded "But I swear Em, she would NEVER stop loving you...She loves you so much..."

"I miss her so much" Emma whispered as her tears slowed.

"So do I Em" Olivia responded "So do I..." she released a small sob which she immediately tried to disguise as a cough. Emma looked up at her knowingly and tightened her embrace on her mother.

"She'll come back" she said so softly that Olivia almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Olivia questioned surprised at the change of attitude from her daughter.

Emma sniffled slightly but pressed on "Natalia told me that if you love somebody a lot you have to have trust them. She said that you have to have faith in them...Like she has Faith in God" she looked up at her mother to make sure she was listening "So we have to have faith in Natalia, right Mommy?"

Olivia nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks "That's right Jellybean"

Emma gazed up at her mother as she blinked rapidly, a tell tale sign that she was tired "Do you think Natalia will come back?"

Olivia tightened her embrace on Emma "She will"

"She loves you" Emma's sleepy voice responded after a moment.

Olivia glanced down at her daughter in surprise "What do you mean Em?"

"She said that she has faith in you" Emma answered quietly "That she has faith in both of you...So that means that she loves you...Do you have faith in Natalia Mommy?"

"Yes" Olivia answered as she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand "I do have faith in her"

"So you love her" Emma stated obviously "And we know that she'll come back"

Olivia smiled at her daughter's innocent view of the world "I love you so much Emma"

"I love you too" Emma mumbled sleepily.

Olivia held her sleeping daughter tightly and closed her eyes breathing in the comforting scent of Emma's shampoo "Please God bring her back to me"


End file.
